


Anniversary Wishes

by Suffering_Trashboats



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suffering_Trashboats/pseuds/Suffering_Trashboats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something something i made up  while practising shipping writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> So these small shipping stories (SSS) i write will be uploaded when I whip up small shipping fics....enjoy!

   Garnet’s flats clacked along the wooden planks of the boardwalk as she made her way towards Beach City Funland. Her visor reflected the setting sun, and the air was warm and humid. Garnet allowed the wind to rush over her face, creating a cooling sensation, and the repetitive call of seagulls was somewhat calming to her. She had been looking forward to this day for a long time. Taking her seat on one of the rusty benches inside Funland, she watched Harold Smiley lock the last padlock on the gate, as he headed home for the night. Garnet smiled a sly smile. She now had the entire theme park all to herself. 

Beneath the setting sun, Garnet phased into a figure of light, which formed the shape of two smaller individuals, which in turn took the form of Sapphire and Ruby; the breeze causing Sapphires long blue hair to sway gently, and the ends of Ruby’s headband to gently curl round her head. Ruby spoke first, twisting her hands nervously over each other. 

“H-hey...uh….Sapphire... “ She began. Her Gem caught the setting sunlight, and glinted up at her. “You-you know what today is?” Sapphire turned to look at Ruby, and pushed her hair away from her face, exposing her single eye, the intensity of the blue matching that of the ocean that was slowly swelling and dying beneath them. She beamed at Ruby, and blushed a little.

“Did you think I’d forget?” Ruby shifted nervously and blushed too.

“N-no, I just thought that maybe you might have liked something like this.” Ruby’s head snapped up at the horrible thought: “You-you liked this d-didn’t you?” Sapphire chuckled, and leant forward to kiss Ruby on the cheek. 

“Of  _ course _ . You always know what I like Ruby.” At this reaction, Ruby began to emit steam, and she was blushing so furiously,  it was hard to tell where the blush ended and her usual skin complexion began. 

“I uh- I bought you a gift!” She jumped down off the bench, and the  _ pat pat  _ of her feet died away as she ran back over the wooden planks. As quickly as the noise faded, it resumed, growing louder as Ruby returned. Sapphire sighed, and looked out across the sea. It didn’t feel like 5750 years since she was a part of Blue Diamond’s court. It felt like only yesterday she stared into the faces of her newly assigned Ruby guards, determination etched into every one of them. They had  _ wanted _ to protect her. Only, they failed. But Ruby,  _ her Ruby _ , was different. She’d risked her life for Sapphire’s, and this is what puzzled Sapphire, even after all these centuries. 

 

Sapphire was snapped out of her daydream by creaking of wood, as Ruby resumed her position on the bench next to her, one hand behind her back. “I brought this for you. I saw Steven using something similar, and I reckon if we had one, we could record some of our; I mean, Garnet’s most special moments….” Ruby trailed off and held out the object behind her back. “It’s a camera. You...you press the button here, and it-” She was cut off as the flash of a photo being taken momentarily blinded her and her companion, and the camera was dropped to the floor. Sapphire stooped to pick it up. 

“You know, we could take a better one than that.” She joked playfully. Ruby began to blush again, and rubbed the back of her neck with her left hand. 

“Ehehe...yeah…” Sapphire placed the camera on the bench, and heaved herself off onto the wooden pier.  She extended her hand for Ruby to take, which she did, and the two small gems walked out onto the sand of the beach. Ruby twirled Sapphire around, and held her face close to hers. “You know…” Ruby began, “You still look as beautiful as the day I first layed eyes on you.” Sapphire blushed, and pushed Ruby away playfully, laughing. Suddenly, the laughter stopped and her face became long and sad. Ruby, startled by this change in emotion, pulled Sapphire up, and held her at arm’s length. “Saffy. What’s up?” She enquired seriously, brushing some stray hairs out of Sapphire’s face. Sapphire raised her head, and a single tear fell from her eye. 

“Why did you do it Ruby? All those years ago....why did you save me?”  Ruby’s face also fell. 

“What? I...I did it because I  _ cared _ about you. I couldn’t just stand there and watch Pearl…” Ruby trailed off, her voice wet with tears. After a moment, she cleared her throat and continued. “I couldn’t watch you get hurt.”  Sapphire gasped, and wiped her eye. 

“You...you did it because you…”She began, but couldn’t get any further. The tears began to roll down her face uncontrollably.  Ruby pulled Sapphire in again, and placed her red forehead against Sapphire’s pale blue one. 

“Sapphire,” She began.

“Ruby…” Sapphire gasped out. Ruby laughed, tears running down her face, and hugged Sapphire close to her.

“Happy anniversary Sapphire, and never forget, even after 5750 years….”  She whispered, spinning her companion round, and phasing into her, leaving Garnet standing on the beach by herself, a tear coming out of each eye, her hands shaking. 

“......I love you” Garnet finished, watching the last glimpse of the sun disappear under the horizon. 


End file.
